Desde las Sombras
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Luego de que la conversación tomara caminos insospechados Sakura deberá enfrentar una dura tarea. ¿Cómo le explicas a cuatro shinobis sin tiempo libre... Quién es Ricardo Arjona? "Gracias, Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei. La próxima vez me la cobraré." Este fic participa del Reto: Frases Épicas: *El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas.*


**Desde las sombras**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y eso ya todos los sabemos._

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el __Reto: Frases Épicas __del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Los años habían pasado, la veintena los había alcanzado y luego de la guerra con todo restituido, la paz podía sentirse en el ambiente. En cada capullo que florecía, en cada gota de rocío brillando con el resplandor de la luna, noche tras noche.

Esta en particular era una noche preciosa, el astro brillaba iluminando las calles de Konoha, las estrellas barridas por todo el cosmos, adornando el firmamento en todo su esplendor.

-¿Entonces de verdad Sasuke le rompió los brazos a Zaku por que había lastimado a Sakura? –Suigetsu estaba estupefacto. No podía creer todavía la noticia que le habían dado, esa noche habían ido a comer fuera todos juntos y las anécdotas simplemente flotaron en el aire.

Sasuke estaba abochornado. ¿Por qué a Sakura se le había ocurrido contar justamente eso? ¿No podría haber sido alguna de esas veces en que intentó matarla, acaso? También son anécdotas, después de todo. Resopló.

-¡Al fina de cuentas, eres un buen samaritano Sasuke! –El azabache sintió entonces, el enorme deseo de matar, cuando Suigetsu pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Le lanzó la peor de las miradas y consiguió, al menos, que el peliblanco se alejara lo suficiente. Detestaba que asaltaran su espacio personal.

-¡Vamos, Teme! Diviértete, estamos pasándola bien. –Dejó escapar un gruñido. Él no estaba "pasándola bien".

-Además. –Comenzó a acotar Kakashi, quien se había unido a la salida poco después de comenzada. Los presentes le pusieron especial atención. –Según tuve la suerte de enterarme, Sakura también fue la única que pudo detenerte de matar a Zaku cuando estabas bajo el control del Sello Maldito. –Ambos aludidos se sonrojaron en diferentes tonalidades.

-Tal parece ser que la feita sabe hacer algo bien. –Sai, ajeno a los efectos de su comentario sobre Sakura, sonreía.

-¡Retira tus palabras! –Murmuró al pálido ex-ANBU de Raíz con una voz de ultratumba mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo amenazaba con el puño en alto. Aún así, Sakura agradecía el cambio de rumbo que había tenido la conversación y que el momento bochornoso había seguido su curso.

-Valla. –Susurró Suigetsu, más para sí mismo que para el público espectador frente a él. –Karin jamás ha podido hacer algo semejante. –Rascó su nuca con aire ausente, pensativo.

-N-o tiene nada que ver, éramos unos niños y Sasuke apenas tenía conocimientos sobre el Sello. –Sakura balbuceaba una explicación, desviando su mirada hacia delante, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¡Oh, vamos Sakura-chan! –Naruto la abrazó mientras todos seguían caminando. –No des excusas y deja que el Teme acepte de una vez por todas que nos tiene aprecio. –La sonrisa zorruna que plasmaba su bronceado rostro arrancó sonoras carcajadas de más de uno de los presente.

-¡Ese es mi alumno! –Exclamó Jiraiya, partiéndose de la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro del alumno de Orochimaru. –Nada es más divertido que burlar a estos engreídos.

-Ya lo dijo Arjona una vez. –Comentó Hatake, sin despegar la vista de su Icha Icha edición limitada, regalo del Gama-Sennin junto a él. –_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas._ –Se ganó varias miradas extrañadas, y la mirada furibunda de la única mujer presente.

-¡Él no lo dice con estás intenciones, Kakashi-sensei! –Cruzó sus brazos bajo el busto, y se lo pensó mejor luego de unos segundos. –Un momento, ¿Cómo sabe usted de él?

-¿Quién es ese tal Arjona? –Preguntaron Naruto y Suigetsu al unísono.

-Oh, el gran Arjona. –Exclamó Jiraiya, con aires soñadores y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. –Él es un gran cantante.

-Sus letras enamoran a todas las mujeres.

-¿También eres su fan?

-¡Pero por supuesto!

La conversación entre estos dos maestros era observada desde la distancia por sus alumnos y conocidos. Ellos solo podían preguntarse… ¿Quién rayos era Arjona?

-Deberías utilizar algunas de sus canciones para el Manual Icha Icha del que hablamos ayer, Jiraiya.

-¿Manual? –Sai los miró interesado.

-¡Qué gran idea me has dado Kakashi! –Ambos adultos siguieron caminando sin notar como los jóvenes que los acompañaban se habían alejado concientemente de ellos. Ahora todas las miradas caían sobre Sakura.

-¿Quién es ese, Sakura-chan? –Ahora venía la cuestión del asunto, ¿Cómo le explicas a cuatro shinobis sin tiempo libre quién es Ricardo Arjona?

-Mm, bueno él es un… mm, cantante. Sus canciones son… mm, muy buenas y… -Un ligero sonrojo asaltó su rostro. -¡No tengo por qué explicarles nada! –Bramó ante las expectantes miradas inquisitivas que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Y a qué te referías con eso de que "No lo dice con esas intenciones"? –Suigetsu siguió indagando, ignorando la palpitante vena en la frente de la Haruno.

-¡Es qué! –Bufó exasperada. –Kakashi-sensei tergiversó por completo el sentido de la oración. –Rodó los ojos. –Se entiende como que, las causas perdidas son por culpa del amor. –Murmuró por lo bajo, esa no era una de sus canciones favoritas precisamente. –Pero según Kakashi-sensei, el amor pudo más que las causas.

-¿Por eso son causas perdidas? –Terminó de hilvanar la idea, Sai. Sakura simplemente asintió.

-En este caso… -Siguió Naruto. –La causa era matar a Zaku. –Nuevamente Sakura simplemente asintió, abochornada por el tema de la conversación. No quería hablar de su amor, no quería recordar las cosas que había hecho por amor.

-Mm, interesante. –Suigetsu sobó su barbilla. -¿Y dicen que Arjona es muy popular entre las mujeres? –Sería de gran ayuda tener algunos consejillos de ese tal músico.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, completamente cansada de la situación. Ninguno notó que se alejó caminando en dirección a su hogar, o al menos eso creía ella, no obstante siempre había alguien pendiente de sus movimientos, alguien que siempre estaría cuidando de ella desde las sombras, alguien capas de matar a quien se atreviera a poner un dedo sobre ella.

* * *

**Dejo expresamente dicho un pésame a mi pobre cerebro. Este es, sin lugar a dudas, el segundo fic más corto que he escrito. Como fan del SasuSaku no podía faltar -por más mínimo que sea-. Y bueno, la verdad es que no sabía ni por donde agarrar esta frase. ¡Parece sencilla, pero no lo es! Lo digo y lo repito, ¡Condenado seas Arjona y tus frases tan rebuscadas! Así que me las ideé para tergiversar su verdadero significado, no sé si se entiende lo que quise hacer pero bueno... qué sea lo que Dios quiera :)**

**Saludos a todos y suerte en el Reto a los demás participantes.**

**Shanami H**


End file.
